Pakura Goldstein/Background
Pakura was born to Mr and Mrs Goldstein somewhere in New York CityPakura is stated to never have married, so she is a born Goldstein. It is apparent that she didn't have a good relationship with her family, as no mention of them were made in her plaque in the Hall of Fame. She attended Bellport Grade School, and went on to New Day Academy, where she became the Student Council President, and was said to have a perfect Grade Point Average, even on the essay part. She was captain of the girls tennis club, and the Student Council President. She was a popular student during her school days, with many boys who admired her for her extreme beauty. However, she refused to make friends most likely because she knew that the people may only be following her because of her popularity and would probably disband should her popularity in school drop. It is assumed by Ash that her Doubles partner had died during her studies in New Day Academy and the shock of the death of her Doubles Partner, whom Ash speculated was her lover, drove her into committing suicide. Ash's Lucario assumed that after she had graduated from New Day Academy at the early age of fourteen (she was allowed to skip grades as a genius), she ran away from home, and presumably moved to PAL from there, and took the Hunter Exam. After taking the Hunter Exam, she rose to the Head of Poacher Department within less than a year, and a Zodiac member within six months after the Chairman of the Hunter's Association caught wind of her skills in her various missions and her leadership skills. She decided to be a prosecutor as well, and proved herself to be very talented. Others have noticed her skills, and invited her to prosecute in other countries within three months of prosecuting, and became Chief Prosecutor within three years of prosecuting, labeling her as a Queen of Prosecutors, for she never lost up until her death, having a prefect win record for forty-one years. Due to her achievements and leadership skills, she was selected to be the Princess by the region's founder, Pierce Alexander Lane, and thus became the first Princess. It was revealed that the Elite Mansion they now live in used to be the castle where the rulers of the region live, though it had undergone many changes and renovation. At some point in time, Pakura Goldstein had also crafted an assortment of mystical objects called ÄRMs with various unique abilities in forms of accessories and classified them in categories and also had apprentices to help her carve them. She was also the one that established Caldia City located near the heart of the PAL Region and is the source of magical power and invented the mechanics of the Pactum Card and even came up with the concept of Magic Dust which anyone can use when fusing with a weapon, though only few know how to make them. However, a Secret War happened, and foreseeing the destruction, Pakura Goldstein had packed all the ÄRMs into her Maga Chest, and traveled back in time and in another country to hide the Maga Chest, in hopes that one day someone with her power would come across the Maga Chest, unlock the contents inside and make use of them to restore Cladia City once more. It was unknown what happened while she had travelled to hide the Maga Chest as nine months later, she returned, only to commit suicide some time after that. She was stated to have at least two siblings, who probably mistreat her like her parents did. It is unknown what happened to her family, but due to the circumstances, Pakura most likely killed them herself or arranged for their deaths. It is unknown when she developed her aura and psychic abilities, though the psychic powers could be manifested from her resentment of her family for neglecting and favoring her siblings over her (most likely gender discrimination), or it could be the trauma of losing Natsuhi, who could be her lover.